Assemble
by Robigna88
Summary: Gli Avengers affrontano ogni giorno nuovi nemici e sono bravi in quello che fanno. Un po' meno bravi sono invece nelle questioni di cuore e, infatti, a parte uno di loro, nessuno ha una vita sentimentale stabile e qualcuno da cui tornare la sera, dopo una battaglia. Ma le cose, forse stanno per cambiare, almeno per uno di loro. Il più schivo e onesto tra tutti, il Capitano Rogers,


**PROLOGO**

"Jarvis" Tony respirò a fondo parlando con la sua intelligenza artificiale e controllò l'ora mentre l'intero team metteva piede fuori dal jet, alla Stark Tower. "Rileggimi la lista degli invitati alla nostra... bisboccia" mormorò fissando Thor con un sorriso divertito.

"Certo signore: ci saranno tutti gli Avengers al completo, l'Agente Maria Hill, la dottoressa Helen Cho, Rudy, Sam e..." si fermò e Tony corrugò la fronte perplesso. "Signore, non siamo soli in casa. C'è qualcuno al bar della sala grande, oltre all'Agente Hill."

Stark scambiò una rapida occhiata con gli altri, lo scudo di Steve già in posizione, il martello di Thor saldo nella sua mano, Natasha e gli altri sulla difensiva, quasi come se stare sempre all'erta fosse la normalità. Cioè, nel loro mondo lo era, ma stava diventando frustrante quel senso di continua insicurezza, di paura.

"Agente Hill?" urlò il Capitano guardandosi intorno, chiedendosi se stesse bene o se invece le fosse successo qualcosa. Sperava di no, perché non ne poteva più di perdere le persone a lui vicine: prima Bucky, poi Peggy... e ad ogni missione, ad ogni lavoro, rischiava di perdere qualcun altro. La morte di uno qualunque dei componenti di quello strampalato team lo avrebbe distrutto; erano i suoi amici, la sua famiglia. Tutto ciò che aveva, tutto ciò che poteva sperava di avere.

"Siete tornati!" esclamò proprio Maria facendo capolino dal soppalco. "Non vi avevo sentiti, mi ero distratta."

Ci fu un sospiro di sollievo generale, poi Tony corrugò la fronte. "Distratta?"

E un altro viso fece capolino, le labbra piegate in un sorriso e gli occhi pieni di luce, come sempre. "Stavamo bevendo qualcosa insieme" disse la voce che apparteneva a quel volto. "Colpa mia."

Stark scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo, quando li riaprì gli sguardi di Thor, Banner e del Capitano erano fermi su di lui mentre Natasha e Clint salutavano allegri. "Lidya" le disse. "Che piacere!"

La donna ridacchiò avvicinandoglisi. "Prova a ripeterlo con un po' più di convinzione magari" gli disse. E senza aspettare risposta volse lo sguardo verso i tre che non conosceva. "Dottor Banner, è un piacere incontrarla. Il suo lavoro mi affascina da sempre. Tu devi essere Thor invece, figlio di Odino e potente Dio del tuono."

Lui sorrise, un sorriso fiero e felice. "Sono proprio io."

Lidya poggiò gli occhi sull'ultimo rimasto. "Capitano Rogers!" lo salutò. "Incontrarla è un vero onore per me. Lei è un eroe" allargò le braccia. "Tutti voi lo siete, persino tu" disse guardando Tony.

Il padrone di casa fece un sorriso che sembrava forzato ma che in realtà era mosso da un sentimento sincero: Lidya era una delle poche vere amiche che aveva e avevano in comune più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Era una donna bella e in gamba, che non si era mai data per vinta nonostante gli ostacoli che la vita le aveva messo davanti.

Era una persona di buon cuore, straordinaria. Ma Tony, ovviamente, teneva questi pensieri per sé, per non rovinare il loro rapporto fatto di amore e odio e battute sarcastiche e gare a chi riesce ad avere l'ultima parola.

"Signori" disse raggiungendo il bar, gli altri lo seguirono, "lasciate che vi presenti Lidya Abel, un'amica. Ex agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D e ora a capo di un'agenzia di sicurezza che ha messo su dal nulla."

"Molto lieto" rispose Steve finalmente rilassandosi.

"Allora" mormorò Tony versandosi da bere. "Qual buon vento ti porta qui, Lidya?"

"Non hai risposto alle mie telefonate e così sono venuta di persona. Se avessi risposto non sarei piombata qui senza preavviso."

"Le tue telefonate... giusto" lui si mise a sedere sul divano. "Sono stato un po' impegnato, come sai faccio parte degli Avengers e noi salviamo il mondo un giorno sì e uno no. A volte non ho davvero tempo per le telefonate."

Lidya rise facendo spuntare due fossette sulle guance, una era più profonda dell'altra, notò Steve e si chiese perché mai lo avesse notato. Si mise a sedere e la guardò incuriosito, ignorando lo sguardo di Natasha su di sé.

"Lo so, Tony" replicò la donna. "Non fai altro che ripeterlo, sappiamo tutti che sei un eroe, non c'è bisogno di ricordarlo ogni tre parole. Vero Jarvis?"

"Il signor Stark va molto fiero del suo lavoro con gli Avengers" rispose l'intelligenza artificiale. "A ogni modo, è un vero piacere rivederla signorina Abel. Ha un aspetto meraviglioso, se posso permettermi."

"Grazie Jarvis, sei gentile come sempre. Proprio non riesco a capire come un tizio come Tony abbia potuto creare un gentiluomo come te."

"Grazie signorina Abel."

Clint rise scuotendo il capo. "Un'intelligenza artificiale che flirta con una donna. E io che credevo di averle viste tutte."

Lidya respirò a fondo. "Alcuni dei miei agenti stavano lavorando alla sicurezza di un edificio ultra tecnologico, la Danvers Tec Industry" disse.

"La conosco" intervenne Banner pulendo le lenti degli occhiali con un lembo di camicia. "Sono nuovi in città."

"Sì" Lidya tirò fuori dalla sua borsa una pen-drive che inserì nel computer poggiato sul tavolo. "Ti dispiace mostrare il contenuto della pennetta anche agli altri, Jarvis?"

"Con vero piacere signorina Abel" replicò lui e lo fece. I presenti si trovarono di fronte ad alcune immagini, filmati estrapolati da una telecamera. C'erano macchine ovunque, lei non ne capiva molto ed ecco perché aveva deciso di rivolgersi a Tony. Conosceva il potere della tecnologia, Stark ne era un perfetto esempio, sapeva che nelle mani sbagliate avrebbe prodotto soltanto caos.

"Cosa vuoi sapere esattamente?" le chiese Tony fissando le immagini scorrergli davanti agli occhi.

"I piani alti dell'azienda dicono che questi macchinari servono per creare materiali di ultima generazione capaci di resistere praticamente a qualunque cosa; metalli ultraresistenti per costruire edifici, o qualcosa del genere. Forse sono paranoica ma non me la sono bevuta e così ho chiesto ai miei di recepire quante più informazioni possibili. Una volta visti i filmati però, mi sono resa conto che non ne capisco molto di queste... cose. E così eccomi qui a chiederti se, secondo te, davvero questi macchinari servono a quello."

"Credi che potrebbero usarle per costruire armi?" domandò Thor.

"Credo che la prudenza non sia mai troppa, non di questi tempi almeno" spiegò Lidya. "Voglio solo saperne di più."

"Potremmo fare un sopralluogo" propose Steve. "Per vedere da vicino" spiegò guardando la donna per un istante.

"Potremmo" Tony annuì. "Oppure potremmo lasciare che Jarvis controlli tutti i dati presenti su questa pennetta, prima di fare qualunque mossa. Possiamo aspettare domani?"

Lidya annuì. "Sì. Solo metà dell'edificio è pronto, quindi abbiamo un po' di tempo. Grazie Tony" gli sorrise, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi era cambiato. "Scusate il disturbo e piacere di avervi conosciuto" disse guardando il Capitano, Thor e Banner. "A tutti gli altri, piacere di avervi rivisto."

"Piacere nostro" la salutò Banner con la mano, mentre Maria la accompagnava all'ascensore. Gli occhi di Steve si fermarono su di lei mentre andava via, proprio non ne volevano sapere di guardare altrove. E la cosa non sfuggì a Natasha e Tony.


End file.
